When a mobile unit (MU) terminates communication with a first access point (AP) and initiates communication with a second AP, it is commonly referred to as a roam. The MU scans all available radio frequency channels to find an AP that is providing a highest signal strength. The MU performs an association/authentication handshake and begins transmitting/receiving packets with the selected AP. The time it takes the MU to scan and associate with the selected AP may be problematic if the MU was conducting a voice application (e.g., mobile phone, walkie-talkie) when the roam occurred. The roam may cause the MU to drop voice packets or the call because the wireless connection is being transferred to the selected AP.